


Twin Hearts Beating

by thegeekywhovian



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 00:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13376550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegeekywhovian/pseuds/thegeekywhovian
Summary: The Doctor helps you with anxiety





	Twin Hearts Beating

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning of anxiety

Anxiety.

It was such a horrible emotion, and sadly, it was common for you. Even before you met the Doctor.

The Doctor by now, had become accustomed to recognising your triggers, and had learned quickly what could calm you down. Usually a hug, a hand to hold, or a listening ear did the trick. Even sitting in the TARDIS doorways, observing the galaxy around you worked well.

But not today. You felt like you were spiralling out of control.

The Doctor, deeply concerned, had you in his arms, and gently pulled your hands towards his chest. He placed them over his hearts and you could feel the soothing heart beats through his oxford.

“Can you feel that _?” He asked softly, stroking your hair.

You nodded. He smiled gently.

“Good. That’s good. Focus on that, it’ll calm you down”

And it was, but it wasn’t enough. You hesitated for a moment, before burrowing your head into his chest, allowing the twin heart beat lull you into calmness.


End file.
